Shadows Over Skaia
by deviousTaurus
Summary: As war breaks out between the grand monarchy of Skaia's Peixes Dynasty and the Felt's totalitarian rule, Tavros Nitram and his brother Rufioh are shoved into the blinding city of Prospit. But, is life in the glorious city all it's cracked up to be? REPOST FROM AO3 Pre-established EriFef, and GamTav as of now.


Reader: Be Tavros Nitram

You look out the window of the link, a type of train. Outside, checker board hill rolled by. A sharp feeling of excitement begins to stir. These hills only existed near the cities of Derse and Prospit.

You glance at your older brother, Rufioh Nitram. Rufioh, tired from a resisitance assult on the Felt just before you left, and had been asleep for the entire ride. More on that later.

You clutch pet, a small winged bull that came from the City of Taurus in the famed Zodiac Belt, with anticipation. The Zodiac belt was a ring of 12 cities in Skaia's eastern half. Each city was named after a sign of the Zodiac. It was a very popular area.

The small bull, Tinkerbull, snorted quietly in protest. You let go and the animal curled up on your lap and fell asleep.

Outside the window, the shining spire of the Condesce's citadel raced into view. Vast airships circled it.

"Now arriving at Highblood Plaza." a bot announced over the intercom. The link jerked to a stop, awaking Rufioh. "Where are we...?" he asked sleepily, glancing at you.

Your wide eyes were glued on the scenery. "...Highblood." he replied in awe.

Rufioh smiled at your. He helped you into your wheelchair and rolled you outside.

The city of Prospit, Skaia's traditional capital, was blinding. Gold was everywhere. The towers, the Grand Fountain in the Plaza, the streets, even the bots seemed to be pure gold!

A few miles east, the black-purple spires of Derse, Skaia's industrial capital. A few hundred years ago, Derse and Prospit were two countries. Hated eachother. They seemed to be in eternal war. Then, a grand woman emerged from the seas and united the two kingdoms under the Peixes family, calling the new kingdom Skaia. So the legend goes.

On the edge of the Plaza stood the towering citadel of the Condesce, Skaia's ruler. Her full title is Her Imperious Condescension, Meenah Peixes. Yes, the Peixes family still held the thone.

It's later now.

You stared at the city around you. Prospit was much bigger than Alternia, your hometown. However, Alternia was recently taken over by an enemy nation known as the Felt. The Felt used to be a harmless nation, until a dictator named Lord English took over. English hated Skaia, because Skaia provided protection for English's enemies, The Midnight Crew. The attack left hundreds dead and left thousands more homeless. Most fled to the Zodiac Belt, but those who were in the Alternian Resistance, like Rufioh, were given special apartments in Prospit or Derse.

Honestly, You were happy to leave Alternia. Alternia was a crime ridden city that Lord English has controlled for years. Back when Rufioh was young, Alternia was known as Beforus. Beforus was one of the most peaceful and prosperous cities in Skaia, after Prospit and Leo in the Zodiac Belt. However, The Felt's Doc Scratch took over in a violent event known as The Scratch.

The new city was a fresh start for you and your older brother. The shining towers of Prospit seemed to outshine the shadows of the past, and the dark cloak over Derse was like a blanket, cool and dark, protecting them from all outside threats. The best part was leaving behind Vriska Serket. When you were little, Vriska pushed you of a cliff in a special case of fuckassery. If it wasn't for your friends, Terezi Pyrope and Aradia Megido, you probably would have bleed out on the cool sandy beach. Instead, you became paralized from the hips down. Vriska laughed the whole time. As soon as the Felt invaded, she announced her loyalty as her older sister fled to the Zodiac city of Scorpio.

Nice girl, right?

You and Rufioh finally reached your new apartment about a mile from Highblood Plaza. Excitedly, you quickly opened the door and were taken back by what laid before your eyes.

The apartment was huge. The main room had a large clockwork table with an electronic newspaper on it. A large refridgerator stood in the corner, next to a stove. On the table laid a bag of coins. Next to it, a note read "Dear Rufioh Nitram, Condesce herself would like to thank you for your courage in protecting Alternia." The letter was hand signed by the empress herself.

Rufioh was much less interested in the note as he was with the money. "There are..." he paused to count. "Like... 500 culls here!"

Your eyes widened more. "Wow..."

You roll over to the table and picked up the newspaper, which had an ad up. "Equius Zahhak... Robot mechanic... Makes robotics for any occations...! Rufioh!" You summon your brother and show him the advertisment. "This Equius guy could make me new legs!" you grin. Rufioh looks it over, then weighs the coin pouch with his hand. "Maybe, maybe..."

You smile at the prospect. "Hey Rufioh, why don't we go check out the city?"

Rufioh shook his head. "Sorry Tav. I have work." he slips you some coins. "Why don't you go exploring?" he hands you a key. "I'll be back by sundown, okay Tavros?"

You nod an roll yourself out of the apartment, wincing at the peircing light of the city around you.

Meanwhile, the newspaper switches screens. "The Felt takes credit for takeover of Alternia, and attacts in 3 Zodiac cities, Derse and Prospit!"


End file.
